


Language Has Always Been an Issue

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor BamBam, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Park Jinyoung | Jr., Dancer Mark, Exchange Student Mark, Friendly Jackson, M/M, Musician JB, Photographer Yugyeom, Singer Yongjae, dancer jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Having to transfer in the middle of the year to a brand new college would be rough on anyone, but having to transfer to a brand new college in a whole different country was a new level of stress. The Tuan family were being relocated to South Korea, and Mark was extremely nervous. Korean was the third language that he had learned so he had no idea if he would even be able to communicate with anyone. After one dance class, he found a friend that spoke the same language as him, and maybe he would actually enjoy staying at the school after all.





	1. How do you say that?

Mark Tuan was still sulking and he didn't care that he was being a pain in the ass, he didn't want to move least of all out of the country because he had a life were he was and now he wasn't going to have anything. "Would you at least wipe that look off your face Mark? You have no idea what is ahead of you and if you have that look then you will make no friends." His mother had a point but then again it was taking the fun away of actually being a jerk so he made a face at her but decided for the rest of the day that he wouldn't give as much attitude towards his parents. They needed this move, it was a wonderful opportunity for his father to move up in his company so Mark would have to make the best of the situation he was thrown in.

A perk was, before they moved, his parents looked for the university he would be attending for a long time knowing that their son wanted to study music and dance, wanting the best program for him and it seemed they found it. They were on their way to take him to the school so he could get adjusted into his new life as quickly as possible. He was still very nervous about the whole experience and for most of the ride to his new school, Mark had his nose in a Korean language book to try and freshen up on the language. Being born in America but coming from Chinese and Thai couple, Korean was the third language that he had learned so he was always second guessing how he said things. After getting to his school, his parents helped him with his boxes to his dorm, it was lucky for him that the room he was assigned had one of it's occupants get transferred out.

Running his long fingers through his spiked out blonde hair, he gulped once before knocking on the door of his new home, waiting for the person inside to answer. He didn't have to wait long after hearing some shuffling, the door opened and he was greeted with a male student that had a warm smile on his face. "Welcome! You have to be Mark, I am Jinyoung Park. Please come in." Mark blinked once, his new roommate spoke quickly and he got most of it but he couldn't help but blush softly while he struggled to keep up. Seemed his new roommate realized that and moved out of the way for him to enter with his items. "That's right, Korean isn't really fluent to you. I will talk slower." His parents moved the rest of his items in the room before giving him a hug and then leaving, Mark tried to fight the urge to follow them but he couldn't help it. This was a very new experience for him and he wasn't sure what to do next. When it was just him and Jinyoung, he started unpacking while talking with the other, he was doing better than he thought to keep the conversation going.

The following day, Mark got up with Jinyoung and they both got ready for their classes, his new friend didn't have classes until that afternoon but he wanted to show Mark around campus and where his classes would be. He wasn't exactly sure what he did in a past life to have such a wonderful friend but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. While they were walking, Jinyoung asked him many questions about where he grew up and even how to say a few things in English which Mark didn't mind because Jinyoung did the same for him when he stumbled over some Korean words. After eating lunch together, Jinyoung showed him the music area of the school before he waved happily and walked off to his art area. 

Gulping, he watched his one friend walk away before he turned to his class and walked in trying not to make anyone aware he was actually there. But of course, he wouldn't be Mark if he didn't have someone notice him. He didn't know if it was because of his hair or the way he dressed but he felt eyes on him so he decided to go to the furthest corner of the room and settle just so he could try and control himself. When the professor came in, Mark hoped against hope that he could just stay in the back, but of course that just wasn't his luck. "So we have a foreign student in our mist, shall we see what he has before class starts?" And all Mark could do was curse in his own mind every single word he knew in different languages before he slowly stood and made his way to the front of the class.

The class all looked up at him expecting something, he wasn't sure, but he bit his bottom lip and when the teacher hit the stereo for music Mark gulped once before closing his eyes to feel the rhythm and then he started to move. Regardless of language issues and him being nervous, he knew he was an excellent dancer and when he did his usual flip while dancing and landed perfectly the class erupted. Many clapped, some looked in shock and even the teacher looked in awe when he was finished and trying to catch his breath. "Wonderful... wow... alright get back and we will go over the choreography that we have learned so far." He nodded his head before almost running back to his corner.

After that class went by pretty quickly, he caught on to what was being taught very fast, and his teacher looked impressed so he supposed that it wasn't all bad then. But when she let the class talk among themselves, is when all of the nerves came back to him in full force. He was sitting sipping water from the bottle he always carried when he kept hearing his name. When he looked up many of the students kept looking over at him and whispering together. Blushing, he tried not to let it bother him, they all spoke in Korean and with how quickly they were talking it was sort of hard for him to keep up. "See he doesn't understand, we can say whatever we want." Came from a group of girls to his left, and yes somethings he didn't quickly catch on to but he knew some. Biting his bottom lip to try and control himself, he heard someone clear their throat near him and when he looked over his breath caught.

One of the hottest guys he had ever seen in his life were smiling back at him, and he licked his lips without thinking and clearing his throat some. He started to go over how to say hello in Korean but of course he screwed that up and said it in Chinese. Blushing brightly, he covered his mouth but the other just grinned happily and clapped. Confused for a moment, Mark tilted his head, and the other smirked at him. "Hi." He said back in Chinese which made Mark widened his eyes and grin happily. After the initial shock wore off, he started talking with the other in Chinese instead of trying to struggle with Korean. He learned that the other's name was Jackson and he had moved a year before, so he understood Mark's confusion on most things. 

When class was over, Jackson walked out with him and even offered Mark to join him and his friends for lunch tomorrow, which he accepted because he could have a friend that at least spoke one of the languages he was fluent in. With a big smile, Jackson waved before going to his next class, leaving Mark with his own soft smile waving after him. Maybe this school was more interesting than he originally thought...


	2. When speaking doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the next day after meeting Jackson Wang in his dance class, and it seemed that Mark's life was going to change more. There was just something about the other that had Mark holding his breath and wanting to know everything he could possibly learn about the other dancer. And when he befriended Jackson, he got introduced to his circle of friends and each accepted him into their circle.

Mark woke up the next morning feeling a lot better about his situation, even Jinyoung could see a difference in the dancer, and as they walked to their classes he was asked all kinds of questions about how he liked his classes. It was very nice knowing that he did have a friend, and he was happy to listen to Jr when he was going on about a certain paint that did the best. It was what friends did, listen to each other, and it was such a wonderful feeling for Mark knowing that he had a great friend already. And thanks to a handsome dancer in his class that made him feel less insecure, Mark had another friend.

His classes flew past him, and before he knew it, it was lunch time and even though Mark was looking forward to it he was still nervous at meeting new people. Making sure his hair was styled just right, he made his way into the cafeteria area to get him something to eat, and to look for Jackson. Smiling softly when he saw him, he let out a small huff of air, before walking over to him. His smile widened some seeing Jinyoung already sitting at the same table, and when his friend saw him, he grinned happily and went over to give him a hug. Hearing someone clear his throat, Mark's eyes looking at a guy that was sitting next to Jinyoung not look happy in his direction. But before he could say anything, Jinyoung giggled and went back over to the angry looking man and kissed his cheek. "Ignore JB, please sit Mark!"

Mark made a slight face before sitting, but whoever he was sitting with moved and before he knew it he was sitting with Jackson who was smiling brightly at him. "So who is this?" JB, he assumed, was still glaring at him as if he was trying to find Mark's deep dark secrets. "This is Mark Tuan, he is new to the school." Jackson replied brightly and nudged him making him giggle softly. "Mark? Your roommate Mark?" That question was directed at Jinyoung who beamed a smile and nodded at the other who seemed to lessen his anger towards Mark. He gave an awkward wave before picking his water up and taking a sip, Jackson looked between them and back at Mark with a smile. "Don't worry about JB there, he gets a little possessive of Jinyoung but they just started dating sooo he should be okay after like a year." Jackson told him in Chinese which had Mark giggling and then a grape flew and hit Jackson in the forehead. "I know you were talking about me." JB said with some humor in his voice which had Mark giggling some more.

"So let's introduce our new friend to the rest of us." Jinyoung said happily and held JB's hand before looking at the boy that was munching on french fries. After he took a swig of his juice, the boy beamed a smile at Mark. "Hi! I am Bhuwakul Kunpimook, but everyone messes up my name so call me BamBam." It was a good thing that the other gave him a nickname to use because he wasn't even sure how to say his first name properly. He gave him a smile and a wave which seemed to make the other happy before he dug back into his food. "Hey there, I am Yugyeom Kim, nice to meet you." A taller boy next to BamBam smiled brightly at him and gave a wave before going back to his sandwich. "Hi..." The boy on the other side of BamBam said softly, before giving a small wave, "I am Youngjae Choi..." He looked up at Mark before blushing softly, he seemed to be a bit shy, but when he saw BamBam nudge him making the other smile gently and lean into the other. It was sweet in a way, the other seemed so shy and then BamBam was all smiles so they worked well together. "And I am Jae-bum Im, call me JB though." Mark nodded and smiled at all of them, "And I am Mark like Jackson had said. It is nice to meet all of you."

After that, the conversations flowed wonderfully while they ate, Mark learned that each of them were in different programs but all similar to each other. JB and Youngjae were in the same building as Mark and Jackson, JB was a musician and Youngjae was a singer. BamBam and Yugyeom were in the same area since BamBam was an actor and Yugyeom was a photographer. And knowing that Jinyoung was an artist was in the same building as BamBam and Yugyeom, it was just nice knowing that each of them had a friend in the similar field of study. They learned that Mark was a very foreign exchange student who had a couple issues understanding Korean, which JB offered to tutor him some on it so he wouldn't struggle as much. He also learned that JB and Jinyoung were a couple, as were BamBam and Youngjae, which made Mark wonder if Jackson and Yugyeom were together but that was quickly negated with how Jackson spoke to the younger one as if they were brothers. He couldn't help biting his lip when Jackson looked at him, he really was very handsome. 

Once lunch was over, Mark was packing up his trash and going to throw it away when Jackson stopped him looking shy. "Yeah?" He asked in Korean before tossing his trash in a nearby garbage can. "Do you think.. you would want to go for coffee sometime? I mean with me?" Mark blinked once at him in slight shock before a slow grin formed on his face and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love that." The smile he got in return almost blinded him and Jackson whooped in excitement before he got Mark's number so they could talk. "I will text you soon!" He waved at the other before running off to get to his next class.

Well how about that, not only did he make friends in his second day at the new school, but now he had a date. Maybe he would like this school after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Markson College Fluff


End file.
